Blu and Jewel's test for companionship
by Griffcraft
Summary: This story is takes place right after the plane incident in Rio. This is a love story about Jewel and Blu taking a wild and romantic adventure through Rio to see if they have the companionship needed to raise a family.
1. Rest, Relaxation and Recovery

Prologue:

This story is takes place right after the plane incident in Rio. This is a love story about Jewel and Blu taking a wild and romantic adventure through Rio to see if they have the companionship needed to raise a family. This story is based before my previous story: Rio 2 Taking it to the next level.

Chapter 1: Rest, Recovery and Relaxation

It had been a few hours since Blu and Jewel had escaped from the smuggler's plane. Jewel whose wing had been seriously injured on the plane was taken to the aviary to heal. Blu accompanied her and planned to stay with her while she is recovering.

"All right you two, you will be staying here in our aviary until Jewel's wing is healed alright?" said Tulio

"And you make sure that you keep Jewel safe alright Blu?" stated Linda

Blu nodded in agreement.

"Well Linda we had better get going, see you tomorrow you two" said Julio".

Linda and Tulio then left the cage where Blu and Jewel would spend the night.

"So how are you feeling Jewel?" asked Blu

"Well, my wing is still really hurts, but at least I'm with you" said Jewel as she smiled at Blu.

"Right, well I'm glad to be with you too Jewel" said Blu smiling back at her.

"We- I mean you should probably get some rest Jewel" stated Blu.

"C'mon silly!" replied Jewel as she laughed. "We finally get some time to ourselves, and are free from any danger. We should enjoy it!" she replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Blu.

"Sure it is, I'll just have to be careful of my wing that's all" she replied.

"Okay then, what should we do?" asked Blu.

"C'mon pet! Your used to cages what do you do for fun?" replied Jewel

"Well I anything that I did for fun was with Linda" said Blu.

"Well that's okay, I have an idea" laughed Jewel. "Tag! Your it!" she yelled as she whapped him playfully with her good wing. "I may not be able to fly but I sure can run!"

"Get back here you!" laughed Blu as he ran after her.

"Outside, inside, outside, inside!" yelled Jewel as she ran through the fake trees and leaves.

"I have you now!" yelled Blu playfully. "Gotchya!" he yelled as he tagged her.

Jewel then wrapped her good wing around him and they fell onto the leaves. "Looks like I'm it" she whispered as she winked at Blu.

The moon was shining through the glass roof of the cage as they looked into each other's eyes.

"You're really beautiful Jewel. I just thought I'd tell you" said Blu

"Blu?"

"Yes?"

"Remember when I kissed you?"

"Yes Jewel"

"I just want you to know that I did that because I love you Blu"

"You love me?"

"Yes Blu, I love you"

"Jewel, I love you too"

Blu and Jewel then began to make out in the moonlight. Their tongues danced around each other in the rhythm of love. A long time had passed before they ended their kiss

"Wow that was amazing" said Jewel

"Amazing is an understatement" laughed Blu

"We should probably get some rest" stated Blu

"Alright my love" she replied.

Blu and Jewel then got up and began to walk towards the tree where Jewel would sleep.

"Jewel, what will happen once we get out of here?" asked Blu

"Im not quite sure" replied Jewel.

"I was hoping to go back to the jungle, but with someone instead of by myself"

"And who might that someone be?" said Blu as he winked at her.

"Who else but the most handsome bird in the world?" she laughed

"Of course I will Jewel, I will be at your side wherever you go"

They then arrived at the tree where they would be sleeping.

"Well here we are, would you mind helping me get up there?" asked Jewel.

"You mean I have to drag your butt up there?" laughed Blu.

"If it's not too much trouble" said Jewel as she kissed him.

Blu wrapped his feet around Jewel's sides and carried her up to the nest.

"Well here we are!" stated Blu. "I guess I'll see you in the morning Jewel"

"Where are you going silly?" asked Jewel "I need you to look after me". "_I wonder if he is seeing what I'm getting at?" _She thought

"Okay Jewel, I'll stay here with you tonight". "_Wow, I wonder if she is being serious or if she just wants to be with me?" _thought Blu.

"Im feeling tired, come lay down with me" said Jewel.

"Okay Jewel" he replied.

"Blu?"

"Yes Jewel?"

"I was wondering, are you really willing to spend the rest of you life with me?"

"Of course my love" replied Blu.

"And you are willing to have a family with me?"

"A family? Well I haven't put much thought into it"

"Blu, you would be a great father"

Blu laid beside Jewel silently as he thought over what she had just proposed.

"Okay Jewel, we will start our own family, but first I need to know that we have what it takes"

"How will we do this?" asked Jewel

"Maybe we should spend a while to test out our love, and see if our companionship will be strong enough for a family"

"That sounds romantic Blu" replied Jewel. "It will give us a chance to prove how strong our love flourishes"

"I love you Jewel"

"I love you too"

"We should probably get some sleep" said Jewel as she cuddled with her new mate.

"Sounds good" said Blu as he kissed her deeply.

"Goodnight Jewel"

"Goodnight Blu"


	2. Healing with the power of love

Chapter 2: Healing with the power of love

The next day Blu opened his eyes to see that Jewel was still fast asleep; her head was lying on his body, using it like a pillow.

"_Wow, she sure is beautiful in the morning" _he thought

Blu then moved away from her, trying not to wake her up so that he could go and get something to eat for Jewel for when she woke up.

"Mmm, Blu?"

"Oh sorry Jewel I didn't mean to wake you" apologized Blu.

"That's okay. Blu I slept wonderfully" said Jewel

"I did as well" he replied

"You're really warm and soft" she smiled

Blu smiled back at his new love. "Waking up next to you and seeing your beautiful face is how I'd like to wake up for the rest of my life"

"You're too cute" she laughed.

"May I interest you in some breakfast my love?" asked Blu.

"I'd like some fruit if that's okay" she replied.

"Okay, you wait here and I'll get it for you" said Blu as he flew out of the nest.

Blu flew to the door of the cage and began to peck at the door. "Tulio? Linda?" he called.

The door opened and Tulio stood at the door looking down at him. "Why good morning Blu! What can I do for you today my friend?" he asked.

"Blu flew out of the cage and landed beside some fruit sitting on a table outside of the cage.

"Oh I see, you want some fruit for Jewel don't you? I wouldn't expect her to adjust so easily to bird seed" laughed Tulio. "Here, let me bring some to her".

Tulio picked up a few pieces of fruit and took it to the nest where Jewel was laying. "Here you go my dear!"

Jewel nodded cautiously and Tulio left the cage to return to his work.

"Thanks Blu" said Jewel as she plowed into a mango.

"No problem at all Jewel, so what do you feel like doing today my love?" asked Blu

"Why don't we take this time and spend it like a romantic vacation while I'm recovering? I mean there are trees, water, a spot where we can relax in the sun and no worries in the world! And the best part is, I can spend it with you" said Jewel.

"That sounds… Amazing!" he replied. He gave her a quick kiss and waited for her to finish her breakfast.

"So Blu, what shall we do first together?" asked Jewel as she finished eating her fruit.

"Well I usually take a bath in the morning, care to join me?" she replied, winking at Blu.

"Oh okay" he replied, nervous for what to expect but excited.

Blu carried Jewel down out of the nest and to the small pond.

"The water looks refreshing" she said.

"Yea, it really does" Blu then looked into Jewel's eyes. "It's so blue and beautiful"

Jewel was now staring into Blu's eyes. "I was just…. Oh…. Mmmm" he said. He realized that before he could finish his sentence Jewel had moved towards him, kissing him passionately.

Still kissing, they moved into the water. The kiss had moved to something more passionate and more intense than Blu could have ever imagined.

Blu and Jewel swayed through the water in harmony as they experienced this intense session of kissing. Blu had grabbed onto her legs and she wrapped herself around his waist.

"_If I asked then she would surely let me" _Thought Blu. "_But I shouldn't take any chanced just yet. I need to wait for the right moment, after we have tested out our relationship for a while…"_

After a while they pulled away from each other from exhaustion and they let themselves float peacefully in the water.

"You sure know how to make a girl happy" laughed Jewel as she panted.

"You are the most amazing bird in the world Jewel" Blu replied.

"Let's get out of this water and dry out over there in the sun my love" said Jewel.

They both got out of the water and laid down beside each other on some leaves in the sunlight.

"I've never been in love before Blu" said Jewel.

"Neither have I Jewel" he replied.

"I never imagined that it would be this amazing" she laughed

"I didn't either" said Blu as he smiled at Jewel. "I really like it".

"Not as much as me!" she laughed.

Both Macaws looked up at the sun and basked in its warmth.

"I am looking forward to testing out our companionship" said Jewel.

"And I with you my love" he replied.

The two Macaws spent the remainder of their romantic day together relaxing and enjoying each other's company, and especially their love.

Days passed as Jewel's wing began to heal. Each day was even more romantic than the last as the love between Blu and Jewel grew tremendously. The love they expressed for each other made the Jewel almost forget her wing was in pain.

On the tenth day of life in the cage, Jewel was finally able to fly again.

"Blu! Blu my wing has healed!" she cried with joy.

"Now we can fly together and go back to the jungle!" said Blu, overwhelmed with joy.

Tulio then walked in and said, "Looks like you're all healed up Jewel! Are you two ready to go?"

Both Macaws nodded. Tulio picked up Jewel and they headed for the main lobby of the Aviary.


	3. Back to the jungle at last

Chapter 3: Back to the jungle at last

Ten had passed since Jewel had been put into Tulio's aviary to heal her wing. On this day, Jewel was finally able to fly again. Tulio called Linda and asked her to come to the aviary.

"Linda?" asked Tulio over the phone.

"Yes hi Tulio, is everything alright? How is my Blu?" she asked.

"Oh your Blu is doing very well with Jewel" he said. "I am calling to let you know that Jewel's wing has finally healed and it is time to let them go into the wild once more".

"Oh, okay" she said. "I'll be right over". "_I can't believe that it is actually time to let my Blu go"_ She thought.

Linda drove to the Aviary and was greeted by Tulio. "Hi Tulio. Where are Blu and Jewel?"

"Oh they are waiting for us out on the balcony" he Tulio replied.

Tulio and Linda go to the balcony where Jewel and Blu are sitting.

"Blu!" cried Linda. "Blu I am so happy that you are going to live where you are meant to be" she exclaimed.

Blu looked at Linda and began to tear up. "Linda, you have and will always be my best friend".

"Okay Jewel are you ready to fly?" asked Tulio

Jewel nodded in agreement. Tulio picked her up with the utmost care and set her on the railing of the balcony. Jewel unfolded her wings and took off into the air.

"Woohooo!" she yelled "C'mon Blu lets fly!"

Blu looked at Linda and she smiled back. They did a fist to beak-pump and made an explosion noise. Then Blu took off after Jewel.

"That's my big brave boy" Linda whispered.

"Ah! I missed this feeling!" Jewel exclaimed as she glided through the air. "And now I don't have to fly alone" she said as she winked at Blu.

"I guess that what I said about flying being lonely was wrong" laughed Blu.

"Well my love, it's the afternoon and we need to find a place to sleep for tonight" Exclaimed Jewel.

"You mean like a nest?" asked Blu

"Of course silly!" she replied. "We just need it to be big enough for the two of us". "I can't wait to start a new life with you Blu".

"I can't wait either my love" he replied.

Both Blu and Jewel glided through the air gracefully towards the jungle.

"Down there looks nice" said Blu

They flew down into a small clearing in the jungle where there was a small pond, lots of fruit trees and many trees perfect for nests.

"Well it looks like we have a lot to choose from here!" laughed Jewel

"It's the perfect location, sunlight, water, lots of food" said Blu.

"Now to find a nice big tree" said Jewel. "Look over there!" she yelled. She had noticed an unoccupied, very large palm that had a small hollow in it. "That looks nice let's check it out".

"This is roomy and very cozy" exclaimed Blu. "It's perfect!"

"I agree with you there" exclaimed Jewel. "Blu, this is the first step into our new lives together here in the jungle". She gave him a quick kiss.

"It's really hard to believe that not long ago I was living in Minnesota…"he said. "But this will be a million times better! I'm with you". Blu hugged Jewel tightly and kissed her.

"Okay lover bird, we will continue this later" said Jewel as she winked at Blu. "We need to go get materials for our nest".

The two love birds began to search for materials around their new home for their new nest.

"Okay Jewel, we have loads of small twigs, leaves and some fruit for meals".

"Excellent! That's sounds like all we need" said Jewel. "Let's get to building our nest my love"

They then began to construct a nest out of the materials they had collected. Just as they began to build, a twig flung out and smacked into Jewel.

"Hey!" yelled Jewel

"What happened?" asked Blu concerned.

"Did you fling that at me?" she asked.

"What!? Of course not my love!"

"Don't give me that, get over here!" said Jewel as she tackled him out of the tree. They plummeted into a pile of leaves.

"Jewel? Are you okay?" asked Blu

Jewel began to laugh "Yes I'm fine".

"I swear I didn't throw the twig" said Blu

"Well I guess I'll believe you this time" laughed Jewel. She then began to kiss him. "It's break time" she laughed then continued to kiss Blu.

When they finished playing around with each other then they got back to work on their nest.

"Look at this masterpiece!" said Blu, overly proud of their accomplishment.

"That was a little bit tiring, but it looks amazing!" continued Jewel. "At least we are done now, would you care to join me for an evening of relaxation my love?"

"Of course Jewel, where shall we go?" asked Blu

"Well the sun is going down, let's go watch our first jungle sunset together" she said, smiling at Blu.

"Alright my love" Blu replied.

The two birds flew out of the nest and flew over the sunlit trees of the jungle.

"There looks good" said Blu.

They landed on the a branch of a tree that overlooked the city of Rio, the ocean and the beautiful sunset.

"This is beautiful Jewel"

"Yes it really is isn't it?"

"Jewel?"

"yes Blu?"

"I need to let you know, all that has been on my mind ever since I met you, was you Jewel. With every kiss I find myself falling more and more in love with you"

"Blu, you are a true romantic and the most amazing bird in the entire world. I also find myself falling more and more in love with you, and I don't want it to ever stop".

They looked into each other's eyes and began to kiss. This kiss was nothing passionate or in any sense making out, but was a kiss of true love. They were sure now, that no matter what happens, their love for each other would burn brighter than the surface of the sun.

"Jewel, I'm glad we did this" said Blu as he put his wing around Jewel and gazed out at the setting sun.

"So am I Blu"

The two love birds finished gazing out over the ocean until the sun had completely set.

"Let's head back and get some sleep my love" said Blu

"I can't wait to try out our nest" Jewel exclaimed.

"Hey Jewel, I think that building our new home together showed great companionship and teamwork".

"So did I" replied Jewel

"So i guess that's the first step into our test isn't it?" laughed Blu

"Guess so" laughed Jewel.

The two macaws arrived back at their new home in hopes of a good night's sleep.

"Wow this is very comfortable isn't it?" exclaimed Blu

"I agree" said Jewel. "But if I ever do feel uncomfortable I know that I can use you as a pillow" she laughed

"It would be my honor" laughed Blu. He then kissed Jewel. "Goodnight my angel"

"Goodnight Blu, I love you".


	4. Let the test begin!

Chapter 4: Let the test begin

The morning arrived in the jungle as Blu and Jewel slept peacefully in their new home.

Blu slowly opened his eyes and let out a massive yawn. "Good morning Jewel".

"Good morning my love" she replied.

"Wow, it sure is beautiful here in the morning" Blu exclaimed.

"See what you missed out on for fifteen years" laughed Jewel

"I sure do, for fifteen years I've woken up to either snow or sunlight coming through a window" laughed Blu.

"Well no more of that" said Jewel as she put her wings around Blu and then kissed him.

"I was thinking today we could go visit our friends" exclaimed Blu. "We haven't seen them since the plane incident; I bet they are worried about us".

"That sounds like a good idea, I'm sure they would feel better knowing we are safe, and it will be nice to see them again" said Jewel.

"Alright, let's go see Rafael first, and then we can go see Nico and Pedro."

The two macaws then headed off towards Rafael's nest.

"Blu! Jewel! Love birds you're alive!"

"Rafael! Good to see you, yes we survived" said Blu.

"Bobo here finally flew" said Jewel.

"You must have finally felt in your heart amigo, I'm proud of you" exclaimed Rafael. "So have you two love birds finally accepted your love for one another? I notice you are holding hands" he exclaimed

"Well I guess you can say that" they replied, winking at each other.

"I knew it had to be! You two are made for each other" said Rafael. "So are there any immediate plans for you two right now?" he asked.

"Well, you see, we are living together now and we want to test out our companionship before we start our own family" explained Blu.

"That sounds romantic love birds, so what do you have in mind for a test?" asked Rafael.

"We need to do things that require us to act as a team" Said Blu.

"I have an idea, if you two are up for it, we can leave you to look after our kids for the day" said Rafael.

"Are you crazy? Remember what happened to us last time they saw us?" said Jewel.

"Oh come on Jewel, they are just kids. Just remember we need practice before we have kids of our own" explained Blu.

"I guess your right… Okay Rafael we will do it" said Jewel.

"Great! Eva come here! The love birds are going to take care of the kids for the day!" Rafael yelled.

Eva flew down out of the nest.

"Are you sure you are up for this?" asked Eva. "They are a little bit crazy" she exclaimed.

"We can handle this, I'm sure they will be fine!" said Blu.

"Come on my juicy little mango, we could use a day to ourselves" said Rafael as he smooched his wife.

"Okay my pudgy papaya" she replied, smiling at her husband.

"I guess we will see you later love birds! Thanks again!"

"Take care of my angels!"

Eva and Rafael flew off over the jungle for a romantic, kids free day.

"Hey there kids!" said Blu.

The little youngsters didn't hesitate to greet them with a good solid tackle to the ground.

"Ow! Ow! Please stop!" yelled Blu.

"Here we go again!" said Jewel

The kids got off of them and began to laugh as they panted on the ground.

"Okay kids, we are going to take care of you today" exclaimed Jewel.

"But where's daddy?" they cried.

"He will be back soon" said Blu.

"Jewel, we need to keep these kids occupied, why don't I keep them busy and you can make them lunch?"

"Are you sure you can handle them all by yourself?" she asked

"Don't worry, I've got this! reassured Blu.

"Okay kids! We are going to play tag… I'm it!" he yelled.

The kids bolted away, laughing and giggling as Blu flew after them.

"Gotchya!" he yelled as he grabbed each chick one by one.

"Okay I think that's all" Blu said as he counted the seventeen chicks.

"I'm hungry! I'm hungry!" The chicks began to yell.

"Blu? Lunch is ready!" exclaimed Jewel.

"Okay kids inside for some lunch!"

The chicks bolted inside like lightning for their food. Jewel divided up some fruit into small pieces for the kids.

"We seem to be doing great so far" said Jewel.

"I agree all though I feel quite winded from chasing those little hooligans" laughed Blu.

Jewel gave Blu a quick kiss and said "Why don't we put them to bed for a rest, I'm sure they are tired".

"Sounds like a good idea" replied Blu.

"Okay kids, its nap time!" said Jewel.

To both of her and Blu's surprise the kids didn't even put up any fuss over this. They were so tired from playing tag that they went straight to bed and began to sleep.

"Wow, I sure wasn't expecting that" exclaimed Blu, wide eyed.

"You must have really tired them out" said Jewel.

The two macaws decided to take it easy for the rest of the day; they sat in Rafaels nest and talked about their future together.

"I can't believe how well you handled those kids Blu" said Jewel.

"You handled them just as well Jewel!" replied Blu.

"Just the way that we divided up the work to get it done, we had real teamwork going" said Jewel

"We really did didn't we" said Blu.

Just as Jewel and Blu went to check on the chicks, Rafael and Eva arrived back home.

"Hey Amigos! How were the kids?"

"They were angels" replied Jewel.

"No kidding?" asked Eva.

"We played and ate lunch then they went to have a nap" explained Blu.

"How on earth did you do that? We can't ever get them to behave!" exclaimed Eva.

"Looks like you two are surely fit to handle a family!" said Rafael.

Jewel and Blu looked quickly at each other and back at Rafael.

"I… I guess your right" exclaimed Blu.

Jewel slowly began to smile at Blu. "Well Rafael, we had better get home" she said. "It was great to spend some time with the kids!"

"Thanks again amigos! Come back soon!" yelled Rafael as Blu and Jewel headed for home.

"What a day" said Blu as he plopped himself down in their nest.

"Im exhausted" said Jewel.

"Hey Blu?"

"Yes Jewel?"

"Do you remember what Rafael said… We are surely fit to handle a family" said Jewel

"I remember" replied Blu.

"Well do you think it's time?" she asked nervously.

"Jewel, it's time" he replied, smiling at Jewel.

Jewel began to cry with happiness and began to hug Blu.

"We are finally going to start a family" she whispered.

"Jewel? There's just one more thing. I want one more day before we do this okay? One more day to ourselves" said Blu.

"Okay Blu, one more day".

The two love birds laid down in their nest for the night, deep in thought of what the next day would bring.

_I can't believe I am going to have a family_ Blu Thought. _I'm overwhelmed with joy but so awfully nervous. I guess what happens, happens, and Jewel and I will figure this out together. _With this thought Blu drifted off to sleep. What the next day and beyond would bring would change his life forever.


	5. The last day before a family

Chapter 5: The final day before parenthood.

Blu and Jewel arose from their nest, pleased to see each other's shining faces in the light of the morning sun.

"Today's the day" said Blu nervously.

"I'm excited, let's make today a day to remember" said Jewel as she smiled and rubbed her wing along Blu's.

"I was thinking remember that first dance we shared at Nico and Pedro's samba club?" she asked.

"Yes, we came so close to kissing, it was really romantic" replied Blu as he smiled at Jewel.

"Want to relive a fond memory?" she asked.

"Of course I would" laughed Blu.

"Let's head to the club, we can plan the rest of our romantic day together while we are there" said Jewel.

So the two macaws headed off to the samba club to share another dance together, they were both excited about what romantic activities they would share together on their last day before parenthood.

"Hey Nico! Pedro!" yelled Jewel when they arrived at the club.

"Jewel! Blu! Where you been hidin yourselves birds?" they replied, excited to see the macaws. At this time there was a raging dance party in the club, it was filled with birds dancing to the beat and to the samba.

"What can we do for you two love birds today?" asked Nico.

"We actually came here to party and dance!" said Blu.

"Well then we have got a surprise for you! Listen up everybody! We have got some good friends that came here for a great party and some samba! So let's get our samba on!" yelled Pedro.

The drums began to roar with a harmonious ring and the voices of Nico and Pedro began to sing.

"May I have this dance?" asked Blu.

"Of course Blu" said Jewel.

The two Macaws began to dance and swing, pulling each other close every chance they got. They looked into each other's eyes and moved in for a kiss, without any interruptions this time. Their beaks pressed and they slowly began to smile.

"That's more like it" whispered Blu when he pulled away from Jewel

Jewel laughed in agreement.

The song ended and Nico and Pedro came over to Jewel and Blu.

"How was that?" laughed Pedro.

"Excellent, you two are the kings of samba!" exclaimed Blu.

"Well it was nice to see you two again, we had better be on our way" said Jewel.

"Thanks a ton guys!" thanked Blu.

"Any time guys! Feel free to come back whenever!" they replied.

"Jewel I was wondering if you would like to spend the rest of our day on the beach?" asked Blu.

"That sounds really nice Blu, I would love that".

The two Macaws then headed for the beach, the most romantic spot for young lovers in Rio.

"Wow would you look at that water, what a beautiful day!" exclaimed Jewel.

"Yea, it's so nice and warm here!" continued Blu.

They settled down onto the nice warm sand and held wings as the laid in the sun.

The two love birds thought a lot at this time, they thought about their lives together and what was in store for them in the future.

"Hey Jewel? Are you sure you are ready for a family?" asked Blu

"I'm ready to take this head on Blu, and besides you will always be by my side, we are chained to each other birds remember?" replied Jewel

"Your right, we are ready" said Blu as he smiled at Jewel. He put his wing around her and held her close. They listened to the sounds of the waves and absorbed the warmth of the hot sun.

"Now this is an afternoon to remember" laughed Jewel.

"Yea it really is" said Blu.

"Well Blu are you ready to head home? It's getting late."

"Okay Jewel, let's go home".

So the two love birds flew home after a romantic and relaxing day together. Tonight was the night that they would start their family, and although neither Blu nor Jewel knew what to expect, they knew they would figure it out together.

**Author's note: Alright so that's the end of this series guys. There is one final scene available which is rated M (You know why… LEMON). So if you only a maximum of rated T stories this is the end. Please stay tuned for information on my upcoming re-release on Rio 2: Taking it to the next level. It is in the process of being re-written, there will be loads of romance, adventure, thrill and of course; the introduction of the three new chicks. Special thanks to Rio100-Jewel100 and his advice on story writing. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
